


A little frustrating

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It takes time.
Relationships: Norbert | Norberta/Charlie Weasley
Series: Charberta (Charlie Weasley/Norberta) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068662
Kudos: 1





	A little frustrating

Our story starts in a dragon sanctuary in Romania, Charlie Weasley is talking to his girlfriend Norberta the Norwegian Ridgeback about the current laws regarding inter-species marriages.

Charlie sighed. "The Ministry think I'm crazy because I want to marry a dragon."

Norberta asked, "Did you tell them that we adopted twin Ridgebacks and have been raising them as our own for three years and counting, Char Char?"

Charlie nodded and replied, "They said that just further proves how crazy I am."

Norberta muttered, "Love is love, it shouldn't matter what species we are."

Charlie promised, "I'll get them to change their minds, Berta. Even if it takes a hundred years."

Norberta smirked. "I sure hope it doesn't take that long. Anja and Bard will be all grown up by then and you'll be ancient."

Charlie laughed. "I'm pretty certain I can do it in another 3 years or so."


End file.
